


Shooting Star

by echronus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Stardust crossover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my shooting star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stardust(film) crossover，所有ST以外的人名皆來自Stardust。篇名來自Air Traffic的同名歌曲，一直想把這部電影和這首歌拿來寫文，某日意外地冒出這個把兩者融合得亂七八糟的腦洞XDD 雖然是基於Stardust發想的，不過我自己加了不少設定，希望原著粉不會介意>

 

 

_Without you, I am your dream, only that, and that is all._

_\--Pablo Neruda_

 

               

 

Kirk想不起來自己是怎麼上到穀倉屋頂的。在上週他差點從屋頂上摔下去的意外後，Winona已經把所有能讓他爬上屋頂的工具都給鎖起來了。但Kirk想既然他都已經在屋頂上了，便開心地躺下來仰望璀璨的星空。

 

突然有個想法飄過他的腦海——如果想不起來自己怎麼身處在現下的情景就是在做夢——他不知道自己如何知道這個的，可能是Winona告訴過他，他越想越肯定自己在做夢。他開心地想道：既然是在夢裡，那麼應該不管他想要什麼都會心想事成才是。所以他在心中用力地想著他的願望

 

_我希望能擁有一顆流星。_

 

他朝星空伸出手，好像這樣就能把星星捧在手裡似的。這時，一道閃耀的銀線從銀河中心劃過天空。他有點怕屋頂承受不了他的重量而重演慘劇，小心翼翼地爬到橫樑上方才起身。他驚喜地看著那顆流星落下的方向——牆的另一邊，流星最後的軌跡被樹林所隱沒。

 

他用力地一蹬，跳得又高又遠，最後輕輕地落在草地上。他雀躍地往牆跑去，一向有人看守的的缺口現今空無一人。Winona和鎮上其他大人都曾經囑咐過所有孩子，不能到牆的另一邊去，而現下那些警告都被拋到腦後去了。 _為了流星冒險是值得的。_

 

Kirk跑到了他預估應該是流星的落點，他想著會找到尚未燃盡的流星碎片。（世人稱為隕石，多不浪漫的稱呼啊！）但是那個淺淺的坑裡沒有任何像是隕石的東西，反而有個人背對著Kirk站在裡頭。

 

「Hi，請問你有看到流星嗎？」

 

對方似乎沒有聽到，Kirk走到他面前去。他看到對方的表情微帶迷茫、還留著呆板的平瀏海便有點想笑。但想到流星可能被他拿走了，要是冒犯了他的話他可能不願意把流星給他。

 

Kirk試著在他面前揮了揮手，對方這才回神過來。「我不知道什麼流星，我一有意識之後就身處在此了。」

 

「你是說你本來不在這，而突然就跑到這裡了？」

 

對方蹙眉思考了下。「我想不起來我是如何到這裡來的，也許這也是個夢境。」他像是現在才意識到似的瞪著Kirk看。「你在與我對話，你看得到我？」

 

Kirk覺得雖然他看起來比自己大上了2.3歲左右，但是問這種問題好像有些傻呀，但他還是耐心地回答了。「是呀，鑑於周圍只有我們兩個人，我以為這很明顯？」

 

「這……我是第一次遇到這種情況。在此之前的夢境中沒有人能看到我，遑論與我對話。」

 

Kirk不太關心他所謂的情況，他只想讓對方快點說出流星的下落。「那你有看到流星嗎？我很肯定它落在這了。」

 

對方緊蹙的眉頭沒有鬆開。「否定的，我想它應該在落地前就已經燃燒殆盡了。」

 

Kirk激動地緊握小小的拳頭揮舞著。「不可能，Winona說過向流星許的願望一定會實現，而且這是我的夢境，我想要什麼都會成真！它一定就在這裡，在這個隕石坑裡。」

 

「但就如同你適才所言，這邊只有我們兩人，沒有任何近似流星的物體。」

 

Kirk的小臉皺成一團，然後眼睛一亮地看著他。「那麼就只有一個可能了，」對方就像貓咪一樣不自覺地盯著Kirk指著他的手指看。「你就是流星！」

 

Kirk興奮地說道：「當所有不可能的都排除之後，剩下的再怎麼不可能，那就是真相！」Kirk看上去對自己能說出這番話很自豪。「這是一個大偵探說過的話喔！我在書上讀到過的。」

 

對方偏著頭疑惑地道：「我是流星……？」

 

Kirk笑著拉著他的手，「對！你是我的流星。」

 

***

 

Spock和所有瓦肯人一樣，七歲時就和由父母所選定的對象連結。嚴格來說是父親決定的，他的人類母親Amanda希望他的兒子能和他的父親一樣和自己所選擇的對象連結。但是Spock最不需要的就是更多的歧視了，所以Amanda雖不贊同但也沒提出異議。

 

Spock和T’Pring連結後，兩人不像其他的瓦肯孩童一樣時常和自己未來的伴侶相處以更深入瞭解對方，Spock一直沒有去深思過箇中緣由。直到13歲那年，T’Pring宣稱因為兩人的心靈匹配度不高，她選擇打破跟Spock的連結以和她匹配度更高的Stonn結合。事實上在共度第一次Pon Farr之前，女方的確有權利提出打破連結、更換連結對象的要求。

 

就在連結順利被打破之後，Spock卻陷入昏迷狀態。鑑於兩人連結的程度不深，這在瓦肯人身上發生的機率趨近於零，所以沒有人預料到身為半瓦肯人的Spock會陷入這種情況。而瓦肯星上所有治療師都對此束手無策，任何能喚醒Spock的方法都嘗試過了，而Spock依舊如同沉睡一般昏迷不醒。

 

就這樣過了兩年多，Saerk和Amanda始終沒放棄過希望。Saerk和其他治療師研究著各種可能會有作用的療法；而Amanda每天都會去到Spock的床邊握著他微涼的手給他支持，希冀著有一天奇蹟會發生。

 

一天，Amanda步出Spock的房間後看到了她的丈夫在走廊似乎是在等她出來。她一言不發地走上前，將手環上她丈夫抬起的手肘，而Saerk輕柔地領著她到他們的庭院中坐下。他們不需言語便能理解彼此的感受，Amanda靜靜感受著溫暖的撫慰和支持在他們之間的連結流淌著。她感激地將頭靠上Saerk的胸膛，而他的手將她摟緊了些。

 

瓦肯星上鮮少見到流星，因為大氣層較地球稀薄得多，使隕石極少因摩擦而燃燒。但此時Amanda一抬頭便看到了一顆流星，她依地球上古老的傳說向流星許願。

 

_流星請將我的兒子帶回來。_

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Kirk拉著Spock的手在樹林裡輕快地走著，他看著Spock嚴肅的側臉開心地回想著剛剛的對話。

  


_『嘿，你叫什麼名字？』_

 

_Spock只是偏頭看著他。_

 

_『你有名字的對吧？不然我只能一直叫你我的流星囉。』_

 

_『我的名字是Spock。』_

 

_Kirk開心地點點頭，『Jim Kirk，你可以叫我Jim就好。Spock，我在過來的路上看到樹林的另一邊好像有個小鎮，我們過去看看好不好。』_

 

_『我認為深夜在樹林裡晃盪是十分不智的行為。』_

 

_『欸，這只是個夢！而且是個美夢，因為我遇見了你嘛，美夢裡不會發生危險的。』_

 

_『瓦肯人不做夢，所以我不知道夢應該是怎麼樣的。』_

 

_『這是我的夢，但是你也在這裡頭，所以也是你的夢。你希望會發生什麼就會發生，我剛剛向流星許了願而你就出現了。』_

 

_Spock微蹙眉頭，『我的夢……嗎？我經歷過許多夢境，但是那些都是他人的夢。雖然許願不合邏輯，但我希望我能醒過來並找到一位能接受我的伴侶。而就如你所言，回過神來我就在這兒了。』_

 

_Kirk揚起微笑。『看吧，你的願望實現了，那我們走吧。』_

 

_『這算實現了嗎……』Spock沈浸在思緒之中，沒有反抗地任由Kirk拉著他走了。_

  
  


「嘿，Spock。你的耳朵是尖的呢！你是牆這邊的人嗎？這邊的人都有尖耳朵嗎？」Kirk忍不住放開Spock的手，轉而碰了下他的耳尖，使得Spock瑟縮了下。「噢對不起，但是我忍不住想碰碰看的衝動。」

 

Spock轉頭看到那雙鈷藍色的眼裡現正盛滿著內疚，不禁想要將之抹除。「無妨，你的碰觸並未使我不適。但我並不清楚你所指的『牆這邊的人』之意，尖耳朵是因為我是瓦肯人。」

 

Kirk瞪大了眼，「你是瓦肯人……我聽過瓦肯！」Kirk像是要說悄悄話似地降低了音量道：「我以後要加入艦隊，我會跟我爸一樣成為一位艦長。這話我只跟你說唷。」Kirk朝Spock眨了眨眼。

 

「我相信你會成為一位傑出的艦長的。」

 

「我也這樣認為，那你想來當我的大副嗎？我想我們會是最完美的搭擋！」

 

「我⋯⋯我不知道我是否能甦醒。」

 

「放心吧，夢結束時你就會醒過來了。」

 

Spock自己都不清楚他深陷在一個又一個的夢境中已經多久了，瓦肯人精準的生理時鐘在夢境中完全不管用。但他莫名地不想因為自身的困境使身邊這如同恆星般散發著活力的人兒的光芒黯淡下來。所以他什麼都沒說，轉而提起另一個話題。

 

「Jim，你對牆這邊的世界很熟悉嗎？」

 

「嗯 ⋯⋯我也只知道Winona跟我說的那些，」Kirk注意到Spock疑惑的表情，「Winona是我媽。」Spock點點頭，Kirk繼續道：「從小她就要我們不能跨過牆，牆很長很長看不到盡頭喔。但是在我們的村子附近有道缺口，沒有人去把它補起來，而是派了個老頭在那邊守著不讓任何人過去。我問遍村子裡的每個大人，但是沒人肯說牆的另一邊有什麼，我懷疑他們也不知道。」Kirk說完聳了聳肩。

 

Spock回想之前他所經歷過的那些夢境的環境，和他所知的地球、瓦肯或是任何一處皆不相同。這麼說起來似乎皆處於牆的這一邊，也許牆是夢境與現實的分隔線？沒有具體的事證支持他的論點，但他長久以來的經歷已經使他明白並非任何事情皆能用科學解釋。

 

Kirk扯了扯Spock的衣袖，將他自思緒中拉出。「Spock，你剛有看到嗎？」

 

「你具體是指何種事物？」

 

「剛剛樹林裡好像有一團銀色影子在移動。」

 

「不。Jim，我想可能是你看錯了。但我不排除那是野生動物的可能性，我們走在道路上將會是相對安全的。」Spock當然不會承認他一直沉浸在思緒之中根本無暇注意到周遭環境。

 

「噢， 好吧。」Kirk隨即不放在心上，拉著Spock漫天閒聊。彷彿第一次遇到願意聽他說話的聽眾似的把自己短短幾年來生活的大小事都一股腦說出來，Spock只是靜靜的聽著偶爾提出一些問題。而當Kirk詢問他的童年時，Spock刻意避開那些導致他處於現下這種情形的事情，而是挑選一些瓦肯星的自然風俗與Kirk分享。

  
  
§

 

直到他們走到了山坡邊，整個燈火通明的市集鎮映入眼簾。

 

Kirk興奮地大叫：「看！我們到了。」

 

大半夜的還如此熱鬧的集市緊挨著樹林實在有違常理，但Spock心想，這也不是牆內最不符邏輯的事了。他要自己別去在意，這才發現Kirk已經跑離自己身邊，他趕忙追上Kirk的腳步。

 

「Jim！鑑於此處龍蛇雜處，你的此種行為已將自身置於險境。」Spock小心地圈住Kirk的手腕，不贊同地看著興奮得在原地跳上跳下的Kirk。

 

「但是人家沒看過這麼熱鬧的地方嘛，這裡的人比小鎮所有人口加起來都還要多！而且有好多沒見過的攤販，我想逛逛。」

 

「你不應該擅自行動，即使這並非現實世界，但依舊有可能發生無法掌握的狀況。」

 

Kirk癟著嘴盯著Spock看，Winona說過他的狗狗眼就連學校裡最嚴肅的Pike老師見了都會軟化下來，但他不知道對瓦肯人有沒有同等的作用。

 

瓦肯人不嘆氣，但Spock現在有十分強烈想這麼做的衝動。「好吧，我會陪同你進去，但是你不可離開我身側。」

 

Kirk露齒而笑。因為他超齡的理解力，使得Spock忘了Kirk還只是個十歲的孩子。

 

「噢，Spock你最好了。」

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk覺得人類只有一雙眼睛實在太不夠用了，這個市集鎮中所有的事物都是如今已經入曲速時代的地球所未曾見的，更像是書上所描述的中世紀的樣子。一個攤販賣著就連在農田打滾長大的Kirk也沒見過的各式乾燥植物；另個攤子的商品，Kirk寧願不去深思那些是什麼東西，其中可是有一整罐會動的眼珠子！而再過去的攤子上都是些奇珍異獸，有個被關在籠子中迷你雙頭象讓Kirk很是印象深刻。

Spock看著這些不僅地球上沒有，在瓦肯星上也沒看過的東西，心裡對未知事物的好奇令他有些激動。但他並不像身邊的Kirk情緒如此外放，他小心地維持著冷靜的表情。而Kirk拉了拉他的衣袖，示意自己側頭。

Kirk以氣聲在他耳旁說道：「我覺得這裡是魔法世界。」他見Spock沒有反駁他便繼續道：「我以前讀過一本背景是魔法世界的小說，有個什麼巷的跟這裡很像。」

Spock配合Kirk也放低音量道：「魔法是不存在的。」

Kirk又㿜嘴道：「哎，你忘了我們這是在夢裡！夢的世界裡當然有魔法。」Spock點點頭，明智地選擇不再與Kirk爭論。

當他們兩人經過一個篷車時，背後傳來一道聲音叫住了他們。「嘿，孩子們！」

Spock環顧四周沒見到其他可被稱之為孩子的個體後他才轉頭，一位身著綠裙的女士站在適才他們經過的攤位向他們招手。Spock尚在衡量是否要如此輕易地響應對方的召喚時，Kirk已經走上前去了，Spock不得已也只好跟上。

綠裙女士蹙眉看著他們道：「你們怎麼會在午夜跑來這裡？這裡對孩子來說很危險。」

「這裡是什麼地方？為什麼這麼晚了還這麼熱鬧！」Kirk沒回答，只是一股腦地丟出他的問題。

綠裙女士聞言瞇細著眼觀察他們兩人，「你們不是Stormhold的人，從牆的另一邊來的嗎？」

Spock在她觀察他們的同時也在觀察她，而Spock注意到了她腳上用以限制行動的銀鍊，頓時升起防備之心。Spock正欲開口詢問對方的意圖時，Kirk已經搶先回答了。

「對啊，我是。但是Spock他是流——」Spock也顧不上這舉動在瓦肯文化中極為不宜，立刻以手摀住Kirk的嘴。Spock明白流星在這裡所代表的意義，他曾經在別的夢境中看過獵補流星的女巫。雖然他知道自己不真的是流星，但要是讓有心人聽到了可不會這麼想。

不過看到那位女士瞬間變了臉色，Spock就明白他的阻止是徒勞的。

她退到攤位裡的篷車前示意他們兩人過去，而Kirk立刻就照做了。

Spock按捺下嘆氣的衝動，他不禁想著Jim雖然比同齡的人類孩童聰明，卻沒有什麼防人意識。但是見那位女士一臉關心的神情，先聽聽她要說些什麼再伺機而動也不遲，假如有什麼狀況他有自信能保護Jim安全。

她配合Kirk的身高蹲低了身子悄聲對他們說：「我叫Una，我是Stormhold的公主，女巫對我施了法以當她的奴隸。」

Spock聽到這開場白眉毛挑得老高，而Kirk難過得握住了她的手。「要怎麼才能幫妳解除魔法？」

Una苦笑，「不，你們幫不上忙，魔法只有當女巫死了才會解除。」但她神情隨即轉為嚴肅，「聽著，不管Spock是不是流星，今晚有顆流星墜落的消息已經傳開了，有許多人會不擇手段只為了得到流星。你們兩個生面孔很容易被當成目標，你們必須馬上離開這裡。」

Una在攤位前四處張望後，從她販賣的商品中拿了兩朵小花回到他們身旁。「趁著女巫還沒回來快走吧，這兩個dreamfoil送給你們，它不僅可作為護身符，還能讓你們美夢成真。」

Kirk接過紫色的小花端詳後，開心地將其中一朵別在自己的外套口袋裡，並把另一朵遞給Spock。Spock本想以瓦肯人並不相信此類幸運的象徵物而拒絕。但是他看到Kirk期待的眼神，他不願見到那雙湛藍的眼睛因為對自己失望而蒙上陰影，所以他伸手接過並別在自己的長袍口袋裡，使得Kirk露齒而笑。

Kirk回頭看著Una，「噢，公主妳對我們真好。為什麼妳要幫我們？」

Una的眼神透漏著哀傷，「算起來我的兒子現在大概跟你差不多大，但是從他出生後我們就沒見過面了。聽到你們從牆那來令我想起了他。」Kirk正欲回答時，Una突然面露驚恐。「快，快走，女巫回來了。」他們順著Una的視線看過去，一個紅髮的老太婆醉醺醺地從酒館的方向朝這邊走來。

Spock立即拉著Kirk的手就走，被拉著跑的Kirk轉頭一看，那巫婆似乎發現攤子有什麼異狀正對著Una大吼大叫。而後巫婆朝他們兩人的方向看過來，他看到巫婆朝他們追了過來後嚇得連忙趕上Spock的腳步。而Spock看到Kirk突如其來的反應，沒轉頭也知道巫婆正在追他們。

但Kirk無法像Spock跑得那樣快，沒多遠就跟不上他的腳步了。Spock見狀，心一橫直接將Kirk攔腰抱起繼續跑。Kirk被Spock突如其來的動作嚇得尖叫，連忙用雙手緊緊環住Spock的脖子。他發現即使抱著他跑，Spock的速度也完全沒有變慢，忍不住咯咯笑出聲。

「噢，天吶。你說瓦肯人的三倍力是真的呢！」

「我認為在現下如此危急的情況，調笑是不適宜的。」Spock的聲調依舊持平，完全沒有因為劇烈跑動而起伏。

Spock沒選擇大路而是挑攤販之間的間隙走。興許是這裡什麼怪事沒發生過，所以其他人見怪不怪，沒人將他們攔下來甚至多看一眼。他們從另一個門出了市集鎮，但是Spock不敢鬆懈。

Kirk將臉埋在Spock的肩膀只露出一雙眼睛看著後面。「我沒看到那個巫婆，可能你剛剛繞的路將她甩掉了。」話音剛落，Kirk就看到巫婆的身影，她四處張望著似乎還沒發現他們。Kirk緊張得雙手緊抓著Spock的衣領。「哇，Spock快跑啊。」

Spock抱著Kirk跑進了他們來時經過的樹林裡，他找了個較隱密的樹叢後把Kirk放了下來，顯然瓦肯人的體力也是有極限的。Spock閉上眼睛調勻氣息，而Kirk躲在樹叢後窺視著巫婆的舉動。巫婆停在樹林邊緣，喃喃著不知道是否是在施咒。要是她用魔法來找尋他們，光靠雙腳可無法逃得太遠。

Spock現在也來到Kirk身邊蹲下觀察著，看到巫婆已經變出了兩條看上去兇惡至極的雙頭犬。

「Spock，我們現在怎麼辦？」Kirk湊到Spock耳旁緊張地輕語道。

「以我們與她之間的距離推估，要是我們貿然離開此藏身處，反倒會使她發現我們。」

「但是她已經變出狗了，就算我們躲在這也遲早會被找到的。」

Spock緊抿著唇，腦中無數的念頭高速打轉著，卻沒有一個可以順利脫身的方法，此時再縝密的邏輯似乎都派不上用場。

身後突然傳來樹枝被踩斷的聲音，神經緊繃的兩人嚇得緩緩轉過身。但看清楚來人後，Kirk不合時宜地驚喜得張大著嘴，而Spock緊蹙眉頭看著眼前的景象——

 

一位穿著銀色長袍的女人端坐在獨角獸背上。


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk忍不住伸出手撫上眼前周身散發著銀光的生物，臉上流露著敬畏的神情輕聲說：「這是獨角獸嗎？」

女子似乎知道他們正被巫婆追著跑，巧妙地將她和獨角獸的身影隱藏在樹的後面。使巫婆沒有察覺到這邊的動靜。銀袍女子點點頭並緊張地對他們說道：「我叫Vera。快上來，有話等等再說。」

Kirk興奮地握住Vera伸出的手，藉她的幫助一下就翻上獨角獸的背，坐到她的前面，而Spock一臉防備地站在原地。Kirk不解地問道：「Spock？」

「她有可能是女巫的同夥來抓我們的。」

儘管不合時宜，Kirk還是咯咯笑出聲。「噢，Spock，獨角獸只讓心地純淨的人接近牠，所以Vera一定是好人。」

「我沒看出此敘述的邏輯性在哪。」Spock依舊皺著眉，但有鑑於現下也沒更好離開這裡的辦法，所以他走過來讓Vera幫助他坐上來。而Spock選擇坐在Vera和Kirk中間，以便照看著Kirk。一等Spock坐好，無需任何指令獨角獸就快步跑了起來。

一等他們遠離女巫的聽力範圍，Kirk興奮地叫道：「哇喔，我做夢也想不到我正騎在獨角獸身上！」

雖然此情此景已超出Spock的認知範圍，但他依舊冷靜地說：「容我提醒，你現在正是在做夢。」

Kirk坐著的高度只到Spock的胸口，所以他頭朝後仰看著Spock，「哎，Spock你好掃興。」Spock只是以挑眉作為回覆。

而Vera有些被眼前的互動給逗樂了。「要我說呢，這不完全是個夢。」

Kirk想轉過去問Vera怎麼回事，但他轉身只看得到Spock，所以他只好提高音量。「我很肯定我在做夢，才有辦法來到牆的這一邊。」

「是的，你們的確是透過夢才來到Stormhold，但不代表Stormhold只存在你的夢境之中。」

Spock沈吟道：「如果真是這樣，那我更不明白為什麼我和Jim會身處此處。」

「因為你們向流星許了願啊。」

Kirk開心地說：「對啊，我看到流星還許了願！」

而Spock則說道：「我並沒有向流星許過任何願望，此類舉動不合邏輯。」

「是的，你沒有，因為你無法。所以你的母親替你許了願。」

Spock聞言驚訝地轉過頭。「你認識我的母親？」

Vera笑意盈盈地看著Spock，「噢，我不需要認識。流星們聽到了你們的願望，所以讓我下來協助你們。」Spock正要開口卻被Vera打斷。「是的，是我把你帶到隕石坑裡的。」

「所以Spock不是從天上來的嗎？」Kirk聽上去有些失望。

Vera銀鈴般的笑聲很好聽。「Jim，你覺得是，那就是。」

Kirk咯咯笑著向後偎進Spock的懷裡，「太好了Spock，你還是我的流星。」

聽了Vera的說明，Spock並不覺得豁然開朗反而更為疑惑。「我依舊無法理解這些事件發展的脈絡，無跡可尋。」

「每個世界運行的道理不盡相同，Spock，當然你的邏輯在Stormhold不適用。你只需要知道，每件事情的發生都是必然沒有偶然。」

「必然嗎……」Spock低頭看著一邊興奮地東張西望又一邊忙著撫摸獨角獸的鬃毛的Kirk。而此同時Kirk驚呼道：「看吶，我們回到牆邊了。」

獨角獸步出濃密的樹林後，牆的輪廓清晰了起來。剛才Vera和獨角獸為了甩掉女巫的追擊繞了不少遠路，以致Spock沒發現他們的目的是回到牆這裡來。

Vera道：「是的，你們是時候該回到你們的世界去了。」

Kirk癟著嘴，「但是這個魔法世界多有趣啊，就像是場大冒險一樣。」

雖然Kirk看不到，不過Vera還是搖搖頭。「你們不屬於Stormhold，留在這裡只會遇到更多的麻煩。回到你們的世界，有更有趣的未來在等著你們。」

Spock有些過份地小心翼翼問道：「我也是嗎？」儘管瓦肯人不應感到怯懦，但已經太久了，久得Spock早已不抱希望。

「當然也包括你，Spock。」Vera說完，獨角獸也停了下來。Vera先下馬，而後協助不甚情願的Kirk下來，Spock則是自己跳了下去。

而當Kirk看到了讓他得以來到的Stormhold的那道缺口，他這才真切理解到『回到原來的世界』其中的含意。「但是這代表我就要跟Spock分開了，」他眼角噙著淚，轉身抱住Spock。「好不容易得到了我的流星，我不想跟你分開。」

Spock雙手輕輕放在Kirk的肩上，但他不知道眼下的情況該說什麼好，他不能編造謊話來安慰Jim說他們會再見面。他甚至都不知道離開了Stormhold回到各自的世界去後，他跟Jim是不是處於同一個宇宙之中。

「這點你不用擔心。我不能透露太多，但我剛所說的未來，你們——」

「妳是如何得知我的想法？」  
「我和Spock還會再見面嗎！」

Kirk和Spock異口同聲說道。

Vera依舊噙著微笑看向Spock，看上去不覺得被冒犯。「因為流星無所不知。」她又轉向Kirk，揚起神秘的微笑說：「是的，但我不會透露更多了。」她看向微微泛白的東方，「時間快到了，你們該走了。」

Kirk還有好多事想問Vera，但最終脫口而出的問題是：「那妳要怎麼回家？」

「噢甜心，」Vera開心地伸手搔了搔Kirk短短的金髮。「別擔心我，我有巴比倫蠟燭。」她指著牆的缺口，「去吧，跨過牆你們就會醒來了。」

Kirk和Spock下意識順著她指的方向看過去，透過缺口可以看到牆的另一邊。

Spock很難相信這缺口可以往來兩個不同的世界，而今晚所發生的一切對他來說都那麼的不真實。倒也不是說他之前一直在他人的夢境徘徊就有真實到哪去，但來到Jim的夢境與他相遇，讓Spock長久以來第一次真切感受到自己的存在，而不是像個沒有人看得到他的靈體虛度韶光。

Kirk一轉身，Vera已經消失了，而獨角獸也成了遠處一個小白點。

「噢，她們跑得還真快，我還沒好好向她們道別呢。」Kirk的語氣滿是掩不住的失望。

「也許她就是明白你會盡可能地拖延所以才不告而別的，」Spock停頓了會，似乎在考慮是否要繼續說，最後理智戰勝了情感。「而我們也該道別了。」

Kirk聞言，眼眶又開始蓄著淚水。「我不要。」

「一直待在這，你將無法完成想當一名星艦艦長的夢想。」在這並不太長的相處過程中Spock自覺已經挺瞭解Jim了，所以他明白想試著用邏輯說服Jim的努力將會是徒勞的。

Kirk咬著下唇似乎是在衡量得失，最後他說：「說好了你要當我的大副，」說著，他拉起Spock的左手將兩人的小指勾在一起。而Spock點點頭，並未將手抽離。

Kirk低頭看這他們勾著的手軟嚅地說：「我希望我們醒來之後還能記得對方。」

「瓦肯人不會『希望』任何事，但我與你有同樣的想法。」Spock放開了他們相勾著的小指，而是以食指和中指併攏輕碰了Kirk的。他低聲說著：「Trashal s'nash-veh-wi worla trashal.」

Kirk著迷地看著他的動作，感到一陣溫暖盈滿著胸腔，他輕聲問道：「那是什麼意思？」

「我們分別但不再分離。Jim，我會找到你的。」Spock鄭重地說道。而後他牽起了Kirk的手，「我們走吧。」

「好。」Kirk握緊了Spock的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：巴比倫蠟燭可將使用者送往他心中所想去的地方，是電影中關鍵性的道具


	5. 尾聲

 

下課鐘聲一響，Kirk和其他學員魚貫步出教室。為了能最早佔到那台唯一能做出正常食物的複製機，他腳下的速度越來越快。  
  
滿腦子都想著等會要點什麼的Kirk完全沒注意到前方路況，直到他撞上了一堵牆而差點跌倒。他沒有跌個狗吃屎的原因是，那堵牆伸手扶住了他。  
  
「噢，對不起，我真是太冒失了。」  
  
對方待Kirk站穩了才鬆開手，而他這時抬頭才看到那個被他撞到的倒霉鬼。糟了，竟然是那個傳說中很嚴厲的瓦肯教授。雖然才剛入學沒多久，他就已經聽過許 多同學提起過這位年輕的瓦肯教授，有人說他嚴肅、有人說他火辣，Kirk原先不相信有人（還是個教授！）能同時符合這兩個形容詞——直到他見到本人為止。  
  
「呃……」Kirk努力回想著瓦肯教授的名字，他很肯定同學們有提過，S開頭什麼來著？「教授，真的很抱歉，你沒事吧。」  
  
「不，這該是我問你的，Jim。」  
  
_Jim？被一位素昧平生的教授用如此親暱的語氣稱呼實在有點怪啊，倒不是說我不喜歡，只是即使還沒上過外星生物學我也知道瓦肯人總是與他人保持隔閡。而且他是怎麼知道我的名字的？為什麼他一副好像我們早就認識了的態度？……_  
  
「Jim？」  
  
被這一喚才回過神的Kirk，這才正眼直視著眼前正挑眉看著他的瓦肯教授，一陣強烈的既視感襲上心頭。他皺眉盯著對方看，呆板的平瀏海、琥珀般的瞳孔、表情嚴肅卻在眼底蘊含笑意的神情——  
  
除了很小的時候的那個夢，Kirk沒印象他見過任何活生生的瓦肯人，更別說如此強烈的熟悉感了。「呃，我們見過面嗎……教授？」  
  
「我是Spock，你的流星，還記得嗎？」  
  
Kirk瞪大眼，嘴大張得下巴都快掉到地上了，他驚呼道：「那是真的，那不是個夢？」  
  
Spock點點頭道：「肯定的。」他偏頭並嘴角微勾觀察著Kirk的反應。  
  
Kirk從來沒想過傳說中邏輯至上的瓦肯人也能露出這麼柔軟的表情，那股許久沒體會到的溫暖重又充盈著他的胸口。他對著瓦肯人露出他最陽光的笑容，「Hi，我的流星，想一起去吃個飯嗎？」  
  
「我非常樂意跟隨你到任何地方，T’hy’la。」

 

 


	6. 很短的番外

 

雖然學院沒有特別明文禁止師生戀，但Spock仍然謹守公私分明的分寸。也是為了避免惹人非議，所以他們出於私人目的的約會都約在校外。就連中午難得有機會一起用餐，也會捨方便的校內食堂，相約在外頭的餐館。  
  
原本埋頭苦吃的Kirk突然想起什麼似的猛地抬起頭。  
  
「Spock，你說過你會來找我的。」Kirk嘟起嘴看著Spock。  
  
「我到了地球後便曾動用我父親的權限搜索過，但查無Jim Kirk的結果。」Spock平板地說。  
  
Kirk瞪著Spock，嘴一張一闔地，最後只能乾笑幾聲。「所以你就留在了學院？」  
  
「肯定的，我想守株待兔是最符合邏輯的作法。」  
  
Kirk一想到Spock是為了自己才來到地球，並且在學院留下來當教授只為了等自己出現。反觀自己，當初要人家醒來不能忘記自己，結果他卻只把那當成一個夢而逐漸淡忘，臉頰不禁漫上紅潮，他試著自然地轉移話題。「吶，過兩週有英仙座流星雨呢，我們再去向流星許願吧！」  
  
Spock想起母親曾經念給他聽的詩。  
  
  
_I made a wish on a shooting star_  
_To meet you, my love, wherever you are_  
_I made a wish and it will come true_  
_Only the day I will meet you_  
  
  
「不需要，我的願望已經實現了，ashayam。」

  
  
  
  
-End-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：那首詩就叫Shooting Star，但作者不明（我隨便咕狗到的），覺得很適合我要的就拿來用了XD
> 
> 全文：
> 
> I made a wish on a shooting star  
> To meet you, my love, wherever you are  
> I made a wish and it will come true  
> Only the day I will meet you
> 
> I made a wish to fall in love  
> And prayed to God above  
> For me and you to be together  
> To stay in love till forever
> 
> I made a wish and I hide it in my heart  
> I made a wish for us to never be apart
> 
> I made a wish once in the past  
> I wished for love that will forever last  
> A love honest and true  
> A love that will be found when I find you


End file.
